The side of the angels
by berkano
Summary: Après toutes ses erreurs, Harry a tout de même nommé un de ses fils d'après lui. "Une lettre. C'est bien ce que l'on fait dans ces cas là?" COMPLETE Fan-art : tumblr my-name-is-vako


The side of the angels

Résumé : Après toutes ses erreurs, Harry a tout de même nommé un de ses fils d'après lui.

Note de l'auteur : bonjour à tous! Un petit (plus si petit, non?!) os dont le début traînait dans mes tiroirs depuis 3 ans. Je suis décidément très productive en période de partiel, c'est un comble! Je reviens dès que je peux avec un long os sur un thème peu commun : Harry qui vit dans un cirque! Je n'en dis pas plus, histoire de pas spoiler!

Fun fact: si vous devinez d'où vient le titre, je vous offre un cookie.

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Rowling et à Warner, blabla vous connaissez la chanson, je ne possède rien!

/!\ On évoque à plusieurs reprises un couple gay. Rien de graphique.

* * *

Minerva vidait le bureau de son ancien supérieur. Flitwick lui avait demandé de faire un premier tris, trop occupé à se battre avec le ministère pour préserver l'indépendance de l'école. Chaque pas dans le bureau était comme un coup au cœur. Pendant son année en tant que directeur, Severus n'avait en rien changé le décors bucolique d'Albus. Chaque bibelot vrombissant était à sa place, chaque livres, et même le perchoir vide de Fumseck était resté. C'était ça, plus que les promesses de Potter, qui avait convaincu Minerva de la bonne-foi de Severus.

Dans un des nombreux tiroirs du bureau, protégé par quelques sortilèges basiques pour repousser d'éventuels élèves fouineurs, elle trouva une épaisse enveloppe de papier craft. Dessus, en lettre émeraude, s'affichait le prénom d'un de ses élèves préférés : Harry. Cela lui offrait une occasion parfaite pour vérifier la santé du jeune homme. Et qui était-elle pour ne pas porter un héritage du plus grand sorcier des temps modernes à son héritier ?

…

Harry avait abandonné l'enveloppe dans un coin du salon après le départ de sa directrice de Maison, plus soucieux de sa prochaine sortie avec Ginny que d'une lettre qui devait maintenant être obsolète, venant d'un homme qu'il n'était même plus certain d'apprécier. Il avait mieux à faire.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, cloîtré dans sa petite maison par la pluie qui tombait à verse, qu'il se décida à ouvrir le petit paquet. La curiosité était sans doute son trait de caractère le plus poussé - et le plus dangereux, aurait rajouté Hermione. L'enveloppe contenait une petite liasse de feuilles disparates, certaines en papier moldu, d'autres constituées d'un parchemin jauni par le temps. Quelques pages étaient reliées entre elles, et toutes étaient classées selon un ordre logique. Par date croissante. Sur la première page, d'un violet profond, était inscrit le titre sobre,_ Mémoires_, accompagné d'une petite note lui étant adressée.

_En espérant que, sans pardonner, tu comprennes. _

_Avec amour, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry se décida à feuilleter le feuillet, intrigué malgré sa réticence initiale.

* * *

1899 :

Gellert est parti. Ou plutôt je l'ai chassé, il ne voulait pas quitter le pays de lui-même. Il m'attendait encore, persuadé que j'allais le rejoindre dans la grande croisade que nous avions prévu. Le pire étant que j'ai failli revenir sur ma décision et partir avec lui. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas perçu mon hésitation, quelques mots et j'abandonnais le combat que je menais contre moi-même. Il y a comme un feu en moi, qui me pousse à le suivre, qui me murmure que ma vie n'est pas ici, dans une chaumière sans ambition. Un feu qui refuse de se taire, malgré les trombes d'eau dont je l'arrose depuis des jours.

Plus que la mort d'Ariana, c'est le regard d'Abelforth qui m'a réveillé. Tellement de haine et de dégoût dans le regard de mon frère… Quand on était plus jeune, il m'admirait beaucoup, et j'appréciais le regard qu'il portait sur moi, je me sentais plus fort. Là, je pourrais être mort qu'il danserait sur ma tombe pour fêter la nouvelle. Malgré tout, malgré la mort de notre mère, la mort de notre sœur, l'enquête des aurors, il n'a plus ouvert la bouche en ma présence depuis qu'il m'a agoni d'injures et cassé le nez. Il pourrait briser ma vie, mes rêves, un mot suffirait pour que je finisse à Azkaban. Et il ne le fait pas.

Voir son poing se serrer en ma présence, ses dents mordre violemment ses lèvres, ses doigts s'arracher les cheveux. Entendre ses pleurs la nuit. Le sentir secoué de sanglots à l'enterrement. Mais, toujours, soutenir mon regard, s'occuper de maintenir en ordre la maison, de préparer à manger, en silence. Je n'avais plus prêté attention à lui, depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, et je redécouvre ce frère, plus un adulte qu'un enfant malgré son âge, si mature. Mes yeux qui se fermaient de dépit dès son entrée dans une pièce, restent maintenant bien ouverts et fixent avec fascination sa magie qui virevolte autour de lui, si puissante et si sauvage, un vrai diamant brut que je n'avais même pas remarqué, consterné par son manque de travail scolaire.

Il est de ceux, je l'ai compris trop tard, puissant sans le vouloir. Puissant mais responsable. Puissant mais raisonnable. Il est un modèle à atteindre pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne s'est soucié que de sa petite personne ces dernières années. Il est de ceux dont le feu intérieur d'ambition n'existe même pas. Il est honnête, il est bon, il est pur. Plus que je ne le serai jamais malgré mes tentatives. Alors à quoi bon résister ?

J'ai croisé son regard au déjeuner, des yeux bleus fermés qui me rappellent les miens. Il était vide de vie. Vide de toute idée de pardon. J'imagine que, même pour lui, la bonté à des limites. Je contrôlerai le feu, pour lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, je reverrai de la vie dans ces prunelles jumelles des miennes.

1905:

J'ai obtenu la place de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment m'en réjouir au vu de ce qui est arrivé au précédent enseignant assis sur cette chaise.

J'ai reçu quelques lettres de félicitations d'anciens camarades. La plupart ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je refusais avec acharnement d'entrer au Ministère faire carrière, ils sont maintenant rassurés de me savoir occupé. La vérité, c'est que je me suis interdit d'approcher de trop près un poste à responsabilité politique. Je ne me fais plus confiance depuis longtemps maintenant.

Abelforth ne répond toujours pas à mes lettres et semble déterminé à m'ignorer dès que je suis dans les parages. Je vois notre mère en lui, il a la même attitude guindée de lorsque nous avions fait une bêtise particulièrement répréhensible. Il travaille comme serveur dans un petit pub à Pré-au-Lard. Je crois qu'il projette de racheter le fond de commerce après le départ de l'actuel propriétaire.

La rentrée m'effraie un peu. Je connais certe le programme par coeur, mais je crois que j'ai peur de faire face à une classe, de leur apprendre un art aussi difficile et dangereux qu'est celui de la métamorphose. Les autres professeurs ont tenté de me rassurer et je sais que je peux compter sur l'infirmier pour rattraper les bêtises des élèves dans le pire des cas. Je suis si jeune comparé à mes nouveaux collègues, je doute que l'on me prenne au sérieux!

J'ai étudié les dossiers de mes futurs étudiants. Je connais certains noms, sûrement des membres de la famille d'anciens camarades. La plupart ont l'air d'avoir un niveau plutôt convenable, mais j'attendrai la première séance pour être vraiment fixé je suppose.

1910 :

Cinq ans que j'enseigne, et je suis toujours stressé la veille de rentrée des classes. J'ai bonne réputation, la majorité des élèves m'apprécie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le regard des nouveaux entrants de onze ans. Les enfants voient bien mieux à travers les masques que les adultes, je l'ai constaté plus d'une fois. Le mien est si fragile que je redoute de le sentir se briser. Ridicule.

Mes recherches en métamorphose avancent bien. J'ai bon espoir d'achever l'expérience avant la fin du mois. Le prochain Meta' Journal paraîtra avec le résultat de cinq ans de travail! J'ai hâte d'avoir le retour de collègues plus expérimentés.

Dippet a terminé son discours d'encouragement et a quitté la salle des professeurs sans s'attarder. Je m'apprête à le suivre lorsque je suis interpellé par le concierge. Une histoire de toilettes métamorphosées à désenchanter, la routine. Je promets d'y jeter un oeil.

Je ne reste jamais longtemps dans cette salle. Je ne m'y sens pas légitime. A chaque coin de couloir de l'école, je me revois briser le règlement. C'est difficile de devenir enseignant après avoir soi même été un élève peu respectueux des règles. J'étais brillant cependant, on me pardonnait tout. En y repensant, je n'aurais peut être pas été aussi proche de mal tourner si on m'avait puni un jour. Comme quoi, parfois, la punition est nécessaire.

Les toilettes sont rapidement retournées à leur état initial, et j'erre sans but dans le château. Il est gigantesque, et si peu de salles sont utilisées… à se demander pourquoi les Fondateurs l'ont bâtis si grand. La première hypothèse qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'à l'origine bien plus de gens vivaient ici. Peut être toute une communauté sorcière autonome. L'autre hypothèse est bien plus inquiétante et je préfère ne pas m'attarder dessus : et si la population magique, et donc le nombre d'étudiants, avait dramatiquement chuté ces neuf derniers siècles ?

1927 :

Un nouveau mage noir sévit en Europe de l'Est. Les articles de l'_Aube Rouge_ russe ne laissent aucun doute. Il rassemble de plus en plus de partisans et cela inquiète les gouvernements. Vu les ravages qu'il cause, ils ont raison de le prendre au sérieux.

Derrière lui, il laisse le signe des reliques de la mort. J'ai bien entendu immédiatement fait le lien. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce qui fut notre signature durant des mois d'échanges épistolaires?

Ma conscience me dicte d'aller voir les aurors pour leur faire part de mes doutes. Je suis cependant incapable de quitter mon siège dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'a vu mon trouble. Je parais si serein, presque joyeux. Quand ai-je commencé à maquiller aussi bien mes émotions? Je crois que je serais capable d'annoncer ma propre mort avec le sourire.

Ces lettres sont privées. Je ne me sens pas capable de les partager avec quiconque. Alors aller voir les aurors pour les leur montrer est au dessus de mes forces. Laisser des inconnus fouiller notre correspondance ressemble à un crime à mes yeux. Ceux de mon frère flottent un instant devant les miens. Le jugement qu'ils contiennent est insupportable et je secoue vivement la tête pour dissiper l'illusion. Je dois être masochiste pour m'imaginer ce genre de chose.

Gellert, que fais-tu? Après toutes ces années je croyais que tu avais renoncé…

1932 :

Les batailles s'enchaînent. Comme beaucoup de britanniques, je viens prêter main forte aux continentaux dès que je le peux. L'école me laisse du temps libre souvent depuis que j'ai montré mon habileté sur un champ de bataille. Grindelwald a rassemblé beaucoup de combattants déterminés à se battre pour lui jusqu'à la mort. Je sais combien il peut être persuasif. Je suis moi même rongé par le doute : ai-je pris la bonne décision tant d'années auparavant? Ma place n'est-elle pas à ses côtés ? Je ne montre rien cependant, et ma baguette fait des miracles.

J'ai gagné l'admiration de ces gens après plusieurs combats violents. Je n'hésite pas à user de styles de combat moldu et ça a le don de prendre par surprise les assaillants. Ils s'attendent tous à voir fuser des sorts, mais aucun ne sait éviter un bête coup de poing. J'ai même gagné un surnom: le métamorphe. Il est vrai que je me suis illustré en utilisant beaucoup ma matière favorite durant les combats. Peu de gens sont à l'aise avec la métamorphose, peu de duellistes surtout.

Je suis sollicité régulièrement pour intervenir dans des opérations particulièrement pénibles et dangereuses. Cela ne me dérange pas, je paye ma dette pour ne pas avoir prévenu le monde de la dangerosité de Gellert lorsqu'il ne faisait que de petites escarmouches. Rien ne rendra la vie aux morts, mais je me débats avec ma conscience comme je peux.

Je sais que je me bâtis une réputation grâce à tous ces combats. De plus en plus de membres du ministère me demandent mon avis sur des questions politiques. Cela a débuté par des conseils de guerre, puis à force d'échanges fructueux, ils ont commencé à me demander ce que je pensais du reste de notre société. C'est frustrant de voir que, malgré ma volonté de rester dans l'ombre, tout semble me tirer vers la lumière.

1937 :

Il y a quelque chose de pourris dans cet orphelinat. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je l'ai senti dès que j'ai passé le pas de la porte. Les enfants sont trop maigres et ils m'ont suivi d'un regard pénétrant durant toute ma visite. J'étais embarrassé, mais je le cachais derrière mon sourire bienveillant habituel. Cela doit être mes robes qui ont attiré l'attention. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer après une bataille en Norvège, j'ai tenu à honorer le rendez vous avec la propriétaire de ce taudis.

Tom est un enfant étrange. Il est bien trop calme pour ses onze ans. Mais il n'y a pas que ses yeux froids, ses larcins et les chuchotement de Madame Cole qui me font me méfier. Je lis en lui ce que j'étais, si avide de pouvoir, si sûr de sa supériorité. Cela me fait peur.

Je l'ai confronté, et il m'a tenu tête. Exactement comme je l'aurais fait à l'époque, bien qu'encore plus froidement je pense. J'espère pouvoir l'aider à s'ouvrir au monde. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau Gellert. Ou d'un nouveau moi. J'aimerais lui éviter la chute.

L'histoire est un perpétuel recommencement. C'est étrange, plus on lutte, plus le destin est implacable.

1942 :

Tom a brillamment réussi ses Buses, bien entendu. La débâcle de la Chambre n'a été qu'un mineur incident de parcours pour lui. Il charme sans vergogne tous ses enseignants, Slughorn l'a admis dans son club dès sa seconde année. C'est un génie, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire. Un esprit brillant comme on en voit peu.

Je suis le seul à me méfier. Deviens-je fou à force de batailles? Paranoïaque ? Non, je sais qu'il est l'unique responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre. Mais, sans preuve directe, impossible de le faire arrêter.

On m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il me ressemblait. Il est certe un Serpentard alors que j'étais un Gryffondor, mais j'ai toujours eu un penchant Serdaigle. Il a un esprit véloce et inventif. Je l'ai moi même constaté en métamorphose. Comme moi à l'époque, il rêve de grandeur et de reconnaissance.

Il est persuadé que je le déteste depuis notre première rencontre. Cela n'a pas aidé que je ne me sois pas laissé charmer comme mes collègues par le beau visage qu'il présente au monde. La vérité c'est qu'il me fait peur. Il est comme un miroir déformant réfléchissant mon reflet d'il y a 40 ans. Mais il n'a pas de soeur dont la mort lui ferait reprendre ses esprits. Il n'a même pas d'ami véritable. Il n'a pas de faille. Et plus que tout le reste, plus que Gellert, un ennemi sans faille m'effraie.

1944 :

Ils veulent tous tellement que j'aille le combattre. Je reçois des lettres chaque jour. Personne ne comprend mon refus, mon silence les rend fous. Ils sont persuadés que personne d'autre ne pourra lui faire face et en ressortir vivant. En un sens c'est faux, si je l'affronte, une part de moi mourra, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

Ils ne savent pas bien sûr. Toutes les nuits je sens ses doigts fantômes effleurer mes hanches, caresser mon torse, ses doux murmures chanter à mes oreilles. Tous les matins sa photo dans le journal me nargue. Il n'a pas changé, je dois me retenir de caresser son portrait. Ses yeux me hantent.

Je vais voir mon frère une fois par semaine dans son pub. C'est assez ironique comme la présence d'une personne qui me déteste me permet de ne pas sombrer. Il a accroché un portrait d'Ariana juste au dessus de son bar. Je suis incapable de le regarder, je crois que c'est pour moi qu'il est installé aussi visiblement. Les autres habitués n'en font pas grand cas, il n'y a que moi qui sait. Abelforth installe toujours mon verre juste en face du tableau. Il ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole. Au moins ne me met-il plus à la porte de son établissement comme au début. Il a adopté une chèvre et la laisse brouter la bande de terre derrière la taverne, je l'entends parfois lui parler. Le message est clair; je vaux moins qu'une bête.

Je sais que bientôt, Gellert sera aux portes de l'Angleterre. Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus dire non. Mais serai-je seulement capable de lever ma baguette contre lui? De le considérer comme un ennemi? Mes mains tremblent rien que d'y penser.

1945 :

Aujourd'hui a été une journée horrible. J'ai combattu Gellert et l'ai mis au sol. On m'a applaudi pour ça. Je n'ai même pas été capable de le regarder dans les yeux quand je lui ai pris sa baguette. Je sens encore son regard transpercer mon dos. Ses yeux ne sont pas haineux, et c'est ce qui fait que je me sens comme un monstre horrible. Ses yeux sont perclus d'incompréhension et de douleur.

Loin du mage noir que tous voient en lui, je distingue sans peine le garçon que j'ai aimé. Que j'aime toujours. Quand j'ai quitté le champ de bataille, j'ai prêté attention à sa baguette que je tenais toujours en main. J'ai reconnu avec ébahissement la baguette des légendes. Ainsi donc il l'avait trouvée, cette baguette qui faisait briller nos yeux d'adolescents et s'allumer une flamme de convoitise si puissante en nous. Lui tenait ses promesses apparemment.

Elle vibre dans ma main. Elle est si puissante… je suis incapable de m'en séparer. Cette baguette est la preuve que Gellert n'a pas perdu. Elle lui aurait accordé la victoire s'il l'avait désiré. Il ne m'a pas vraiment combattu, peut-on alors parler de défaite?

Je sens comme un goût de cendres dans ma bouche. Plus le temps passe, plus je me questionne sur moi-même et mon destin dans ce monde. Il n'y avait guère que mon frère et Gellert pour me faire réagir. Maintenant il n'y a plus que mon frère, qui ne cesse de m'ignorer.

Gellert sera bientôt conduit à Nurmengard, la prison qu'il a lui même érigé selon nos plans. Il sera laissé seul dans ces murs de pierre, enfermé jusqu'à sa mort. Je n'envisage même pas de lui rendre visite, je serai capable de l'aider à s'évader. D'ailleurs une petite voix dans ma tête prie pour qu'il en sorte rapidement. J'ai beau tenter de la faire taire, de l'enfouir sous d'autres pensées, elle ne cesse de se rappeler à moi. Je crois que je me déteste.

1947 :

Tom a disparu de la circulation. Il s'est volatilisé peu après une étrange histoire d'elfe de maison tueuse. La boutique où il s'était engagé n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis de longues semaines. Son départ ne me rassure pas le moins du monde, mais après Gellert j'ai perdu l'envie de me battre. Si seulement la paix pouvait durer un peu. Je suis fatigué.

Abelforth est étrangement celui qui m'a soutenu après la fin de la guerre. Rien n'est pardonné, mais il sait ce que cela m'a coûté de me dresser en face de mon ancien amant. S'il ne comprend pas mes sentiments, il les accepte. Un peu par dépit, beaucoup par amour. Mon frère est une source de bonté, cachée derrière une façade particulièrement renfermée. Il m'en veut au point de parfois souhaiter ma mort, je le sais, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de m'aider. Il est un exemple sur lequel je m'appuie. La foule a clairement choisi le mauvais frère à aduler.

J'ai échoué avec Tom. J'ai fait pour lui ce qui aurait été utile pour moi je crois. Malgré nos ressemblances, nous sommes loin d'être identiques. J'ai été aveuglé par le reflet que je voyais en lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un cadre fort mais d'une oreille attentive. Si je m'étais présenté plus en ami et moins en professeur rigide, peut être aurais-je eu une chance. Mais qu'est une erreur de plus sur ma liste?

1950 :

On m'a encore demandé aujourd'hui de prendre le poste de Premier Ministre Magique de Grande Bretagne. C'est la troisième fois depuis que j'ai défait Gellert. J'ai obtenu ce dont je rêvais à une époque mais qui maintenant me révulse. C'est à pleurer.

Je me rappelle très exactement du lendemain de ma victoire. On m'avait décoré pour l'occasion et organisé une superbe fête. Je m'étais retenu de pleurer toute la soirée. Seul le regard dur et froid d'Abelforth m'avait maintenu droit. Puis on avait voulu m'emmener assister à l'enfermement de Gellert. J'avais dis non, à l'étonnement général.

Je dis toujours non d'ailleurs. Il a droit à une visite par an. On essaye chaque année de me convaincre d'aller le voir, je ne cesse de me défiler. Mais qui sont-ils, ces sadiques, à vouloir confronter vainqueur et vaincu? Même sans connaître notre passé commun, cela me semble d'un mauvais goût certain.

A la place, je m'enivre à la date anniversaire de sa 'défaite'. Il m'a laissé gagner, je le sais. J'ai la preuve entre mes doigts chaque jour qui passent, elle ronronne toujours de puissance.

Lorsque j'ai bu et que je deviens triste, je me demande si tout était planifié. S'il pensait que me laisser gagner me lierait de nouveau à lui et que je m'abandonnerais à l'idée de le libérer pour me tenir à ses côtés comme il y a cinquante ans.

Si c'est le cas, son plan n'a pas marché. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Le regard d'Abelforth me suit partout et juge chacun de mes actes. Il est mon garde fou, sans lui je bascule dans la tourmente de mes sentiments.

1962 :

Tom est de retour en Angleterre. Un vieil ami m'a contacté pour me mettre en garde : il recrute parmi les vieilles familles grâce à une idéologie du sang assez extrême. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois étonné, malgré les années passées.

J'avais senti en lui les mêmes germes présentes dans nos têtes, à Gellert et à moi. Comme à l'époque de sa scolarité, il charme facilement grâce à son physique avantageux et sa langue agile. Son Fourchelangue doit être un argument de persuasion massif, il rend son héritage incontestable.

Je vais devoir contacter des alliés et préparer un petit groupe de combattants, on est jamais trop prudent. Il faudra également trouver un lieu de rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas comment je vais cumuler ce temps avec mes obligations de directeur.

Plus de vingt ans de paix, est-ce trop demander?

1970 :

J'ai reçu ma demande annuelle de devenir premier ministre. C'est devenu une tradition, je crois. Au point que si soudainement j'acceptais, ils ne sauraient que faire de cette décision, le poste ayant sûrement été promis à un autre.

Tom a formé un groupe politique discret qui rassemble les plus anciennes familles traditionalistes. On ne le voit pas, mais je sais qu'il se cache derrière certaines alliances : jamais les Black n'accepteraient de s'associer aux Parkinson dans le cas contraire. La querelle entre les deux familles est ancienne.

Pour l'instant tout est calme mais je les sens prêt à se battre pour leurs idéaux. Il a rallumé une flamme sur le point de s'éteindre chez les nouvelles générations. Ces dernières n'ont pas ou peu connu la guerre précédente, ils sont enthousiastes et motivés par l'idée d'une bataille. Bien loin du vieux croûton fatigué que je suis devenu.

Tom a bien retenu la leçon de la défaite de Gellert: il ne s'expose pas. Les rares à connaître son identité véritable sont soumis à des serments, pour le reste, il se présente systématiquement masqué. Sa voix n'a rien perdu de son charisme, il l'a module parfaitement et n'hésite pas à y intégrer un soupçon de fourchelangue pour s'attirer l'admiration de ses fidèles. J'ai pu assister à l'un de ses meetings grâce aux souvenirs d'un vieil ami convié à l'événement. Il nous ressemble, à Gellert et à moi. Pas physiquement, bien que nous ayons tous les trois été de beaux jeunes hommes, mais son esprit ressemble aux nôtres. Il est brillant. Ce pourrait être notre fils.

Comme souvent, je me sens comme un imposteur. Pourquoi cela doit-il être mon rôle de m'opposer à lui? Il ne comprendra jamais à quel point nous sommes semblables. Le destin à un humour particulièrement déplacé.

1972 :

Comme je l'avais prévu et malgré toutes mes tentatives d'apaisement, les Mangemorts de Tom sont devenus violents. Une maison moldue a été incendié et ses occupants torturés puis tués. Au-dessus de la demeure a flotté pendant des heures un symbole d'un vert lugubre : un serpent sortant d'un crâne.

La dernière opposition à leur loi discriminant les né-moldus a été celle de trop. Ils sont décidés à faire gagner leurs idées, quoi qu'il en coûte. La marque sera leur signature, comme le symbole des reliques de la mort était le nôtre. L'histoire se boucle. Encore combien de fois?

Le Ministère n'est pas inquiet bien entendu. Pourquoi pleurerait-on des moldus? La discrimination est ancrée si profondément que je me demande parfois s'il est même possible de la détruire. Ils ont envoyé ce qu'il fallait d'oubliators pour régler le problème. Il n'y aura même pas d'enquête.

Je commencerai donc le combat seul, les autorités feront l'autruche le temps qu'ils voudront. Mes anciens alliés sont toujours là, ils me font confiance et sont prêts à me suivre. Je me répugne à les renvoyer dans le charnier de la guerre. Combien de morts auront-ils à endurer pour leur loyauté?

Mes vieux os me font souffrir. La guerre commence. Je lutte contre l'envie d'accepter la visite à Gellert cette année.

1980:

Les Potter et les Londubat m'ont cru sans difficulté. Même après toutes ces années, je m'étonne de voir que l'on me fait si facilement confiance. S'ils pouvaient voir mon âme noircie… ce doit être mes robes fantasques qui les aveuglent.

Ils sont allés se cacher, emportant leur enfant le plus loin possible du danger. Dans leurs yeux, j'ai lu la même détermination de protéger leur progéniture quel qu'en soit le prix. Ils seront des parents admirables, si Tom leur en laisse la possibilité. Je ferai tout mon possible pour les tenir à l'abris.

Sybille rentrera à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je la surveillerai étroitement. Il ne faut pas qu'une prophétie nous échappe. Si nous pouvions prendre l'avantage dans cette guerre qui s'éternise…

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

1981 :

La guerre est finie! Tom a été battu par un minuscule petit garçon, Harry Potter. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver. Ses parents sont morts, bien entendu, trahis par leur meilleur ami. Lily et James n'ont pas survécu, mais leur enfant si! Pourquoi?

Je l'ai laissé à la garde de sa tante. Il sera sous la protection du sang de sa mère ainsi, cela tiendra les dangers à l'écart. J'espère que Pétunia le traitera bien, je me souviens encore de la petite fille blonde avec qui j'ai échangé des lettres il y a quelques années. Elle était si triste de ne pas pouvoir entrer à Poudlard que cela s'est transformé en jalousie envers sa soeur. Je prie pour que son âge lui ait accordé la sagesse nécessaire pour distinguer le fils de la mère.

La cicatrice que le garçon porte au front suintait la magie noire lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je reconnaîtrais l'odeur de cette magie entre mille. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour contenir le maléfice, mais il semble que seul le temps pourra faire son office pour cicatriser cette plaie.

Je doute que Tom soit mort, malgré les réjouissances de la population. Il était bien trop avancé sur le chemin des magies ténébreuses pour se laisser détruire par un enfant, si puissant soit-il. Il reviendra, et je serai prêt. Harry devra lui faire face de nouveau, comme l'indique la prophétie. J'espère qu'il aura le temps de finir une formation complète avant d'avoir à se préoccuper de son destin. J'ai suffisamment commis d'erreur dans ma vie pour ne pas envoyer un gamin faire le travail à ma place.

1992 :

La première année d'Harry ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'espérais. Lorsque je l'ai vu passer le porche de la Grande Salle, j'ai été étonné de sa petite taille. Lily et James n'avaient jamais été petits. Arabella Figgs me faisait un rapport annuel, et j'étais bien entendu au courant que Pétunia n'avait pas réussi à passer outre son ascendance, mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'il serait si maigre. Ce fut le premier choc.

Au cours de l'année, j'ai suivi ses aventures de loin, m'efforçant de ne lui accorder que l'attention classique d'un directeur pour un élève. C'était difficile. Il m'évoquait tellement de personnes que j'avais aimé ou que j'aimais que je devais sans cesse me réfréner d'aller vers lui. Je ne me suis autorisé qu'une visite à noël ainsi que des mots de réconforts pour son exploit de fin d'année.

Sa curiosité me rappelle Gellert et Lily, sa magie et sa droiture Abelforth et James, sa ruse Tom et Sirius… il est un condensé vivant de l'attachement que j'ai un jour pu ressentir. Il brille dans l'obscurité, tellement fort que je m'étonne que personne ne m'en ait fait la remarque.

Il a combattu Voldemort, et pour la seconde fois en est ressorti vivant. J'oscille entre admiration et peur panique à l'idée que l'histoire ne se répète. Quand il m'a demandé comment il avait survécu bébé, j'ai un instant distingué le doux visage de Tom plongé dans ses recherches généalogiques. Les orphelins sont perpétuellement en quête de leurs racines. Je jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le préserver. Même dans la mort.

1994 :

Trois ans que Harry est entré à l'école, et pas une année de repos. Je songe à la retraite mais avec les temps sombres qui arrivent, je sais que je n'en aurai pas l'opportunité avant longtemps. Ces dernières années m'ont mis face à mon impuissance plus d'une fois. Moi qui m'étais promis de protéger le garçon, l'échec est cuisant. Par trois fois il s'est retrouvé en grand danger et moi dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Je me fais vieux. Ou je suis un incapable. Je ne sais pas quelle est la véritable raison, mais la colère que je ressens envers moi même est brûlante.

Les enseignants s'appuient sur mes promesses et m'ont renouvelé leur confiance malgré les intrusions multiples de Black dans le château et le danger de la chambre de Salazar. Je suis touché par leur foi mais je m'interroge sur leur esprit critique. Quelqu'un osera-t-il un jour émettre des doutes et s'interroger sur mes décisions? J'en suis presque à regretter les âpres débats avec Dippet.

Harry a combattu des dangers bien trop grands pour son petit corps, je l'ai veillé à chaque fois à l'infirmerie. Je m'attache trop à lui, il faut que j'arrive à maintenir une juste distance. J'aimerais tellement mener ses combats pour lui, le protéger de cet avenir qui commence à s'esquisser. Maudite prophétie. Je sais qu'elle est derrière les confrontations entre le Survivant et Voldemort, elle guide leurs pas et les conduit vers la fin, m'empêchant d'intervenir. Suis-je, cette fois, destiné à être un simple observateur impuissant qui voit le gouffre s'approcher sans jamais avoir la possibilité de le repousser?

Après une longue étude du journal à l'origine de l'ouverture de la Chambre, je l'ai finalement identifié comme un objet de haute magie noire. Je n'inscrirai pas ce nom ici par précaution, mais cela explique la survie de Tom il y a dix ans. C'est une magie terrible, j'ai eu nombre difficultés à dénicher un livre adéquat tellement les informations ont été enfouies loin des connaissances des sorciers actuels. Je suis horrifié à l'idée d'un Tom encore à Poudlard pratiquant cette magie, comme semble l'indiquer la description que m'a fait Harry du souvenir du jeune homme qu'il a rencontré. Armé de ces nouveaux éléments, je me sens obligé d'émettre l'hypothèse que ce ne soit pas un cas isolé. Peut être existe-t-il d'autres abominations quelque part dans le pays, et même au delà de nos frontières.

Heureusement, Harry n'est pas seul dans sa tragédie personnelle. Ses deux amis sont courageux malgré leur jeunes âges, ils seront un atout certain face à la guerre que je sens arriver. Plus que ce maudit journal, c'est la douleur dans mes articulations qui me convint de l'imminence du prochain conflit. Je ne pense pas survivre cette fois, je crois que je n'en ai pas la motivation.

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de Gellert, nous étions à nouveau jeunes et insouciants. Il m'a promis que nous finirons notre vie ensemble. La tristesse que j'ai ressenti en me réveillant à l'idée de ne pouvoir tenir cette promesse était à la hauteur du bonheur qui m'avait traversé dans mon songe.

1995 :

Tout échappe à mon contrôle, le tournoi a été un fiasco. Je me faisais une joie d'unir les écoles, un élève est mort pour ce caprice de vieillard sénile. Minerva a beau me répéter que je ne suis pas responsable, je sais la vérité : j'ai décidé de ranimer un tournoi mort et enterré pour une lubie enfantine.

Les larmes d'Harry lorsqu'il est revenu tremblant, serrant le corps froid de Diggory contre lui, m'ont lacéré le coeur. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours au centre des drames? Il a quatorze ans, par Merlin! Voldemort l'a soumis au doloris et l'a forcé à lutter. J'ose espérer que Gellert, lui, n'aurait pas eu la cruauté de combattre un enfant. Il l'aurait sûrement exécuté séance tenante cependant. A choisir...

Le retour à Poudlard, à la _sécurité_, n'aura pas non plus été sans peine. Et dire qu'un Mangemort a vécu un an dans le château, _sous mon toit_, et que je n'ai rien vu. Alastor est un vieil ami, j'ai honte. A quel point suis-je associable pour ne pas me rendre compte de l'usurpation d'identité d'un homme que j'ai côtoyé durant des années et auquel j'ai confié ma vie plusieurs fois?

Tom est donc de retour, après un sinistre rituel durant lequel il a utilisé le sang d'Harry. Au delà de l'aspect moral du vol, je suis inquiet des conséquences : je suis incapable de prédire quels seront les effets sur la protection sanguine de Lily. Le Ministère a bien entendu décidé de faire l'autruche, c'était à prévoir. A l'instar de Bagnold il y a vingt ans, Fudge est d'une stupidité incroyable nonobstant sa campagne de communication. Comme il y a des années, je mènerai la contre-offensive seul. Mes alliés sont fidèles heureusement.

Je crois qu'Harry est l'Albus de Voldemort, comme j'étais le Harry de Gellert. Mais il tient bien mieux son rôle que moi. Il est bon, pas en équilibre sur le fil du rasoir comme je l'ai toujours été. Il est un vrai mage blanc alors que je ne porte que le manteau de l'illusion. La métamorphose est ancrée puissamment dans mon sang et recouvre les tâches qui parsèment mon âme au point que, parfois, j'y crois moi-même, à ce linceul éclatant. Et puis il suffit que je croise mon regard dans un miroir pour me souvenir : je suis coupable de fratricide.

Il faudra que je sois prudent l'année prochaine. Je crains que la résurrection de Tom n'ait éveillé le lien endormi au sein de la cicatrice d'Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir l'élu possédé par l'esprit de son ennemi.

1996 :

Encore une fois je l'ai laissé seul. Encore une fois il a décidé de se dresser face à ses ennemis sans moi. Il s'est conduit plus en adulte qu'en enfant. A-t-il seulement eu l'occasion d'être un enfant? Plus je vois son visage figé dans un rictus de souffrance, plus je doute de ma décision de le laisser chez Petunia il y a des années.

Il n'a pas compris. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas compris! Les erreurs que j'accumule pèsent bien lourd sur mon dos fatigué. Les débris sur mon bureau sont la preuve qu'encore une fois j'ai échoué. Je voulais tellement enfouir cette prophétie profondément, j'espérais qu'à ne pas la voir, à l'ignorer, elle disparaîtrait. Comme un enfant qui cache ses yeux et imagine que plus personne ne le voit. _Je te vois pas, tu me vois pas_. Mais le destin est implacable.

Alors, il a tout cassé, brisé les ornements loufoques qui habillaient la salle, éventré le fauteuil que je lui avais proposé. Sa magie a réagi à ses émotions qu'il a contenu toute l'année. Tel un lion furieux, il m'a accusé, puis s'est effondré en larmes. Enfant brisé par la mort de la famille qu'il s'était créé à défaut d'en avoir une véritable. Il se débat avec le sentiment de trahison qui le parcourt. Moi, je ne lutte plus contre la culpabilité depuis longtemps, elle fait partie de moi.

J'ai compris cette année ce qu'est la célèbre cicatrice du survivant. Plus qu'une marque, c'est un pont, créé à partir d'une erreur magique. Harry porte en lui une fraction de Tom, un minuscule morceau qui explique cette phrase que je n'avais jamais vraiment déchiffré : _aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. J'ai promis de protéger le garçon, à moi même et à tellement d'autres. Je dois maintenant m'assurer qu'il mourra de la main même de celui que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, le berger doit protéger la brebis. Mais je n'ai jamais été un véritable berger. Je me répugne.

Gellert me manque. Enfin, l'idée que je me fais de Gellert me manque. Après toutes ces années, que reste-t-il du garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux à l'aube de mes vingts ans?

1997 :

J'ai montré mes souvenirs à Harry. Ceux qui concernent Tom et sa famille. Ça a été éprouvant de replonger dans cette époque lointaine où je lui donnais des cours et où il était mon élève. Le revoir aussi glacé à l'orphelinat m'a arraché des frissons.

En sortant de la pensine, j'ai croisé les yeux de mon élève actuel. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir si trahi. Mais les parallèles entre lui et Tom sont tellement évident qu'il est normal qu'il s'identifie à l'orphelin. Il m'en veut. Comme je m'en veux moi même. Mais j'ai arrêté il y a bien longtemps de compter mes fautes. Elles sont innombrables.

Tous s'attendent à ce que je sois un mage blanc sans accroc, omniscient, et toujours juste. La vérité, c'est qu'avec le pouvoir viennent les décisions et que je suis remarquablement doué pour prendre les mauvaises. Je m'en sors bien médiatiquement, mais un autre s'en serait mieux tiré j'en reste convaincu. Mon frère s'en serait mieux tiré. Rien que ce que je vais demander à Severus suffit à me donner envie de vomir. Mes mains sont sales, j'aurais aimé que celles du garçon restent propres plus longtemps. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il est bien meilleur que je ne le serai jamais. Il est comme mon frère en son temps. Un diamant brut, pur. Je me suis vraiment trop attaché à lui.

J'ai hâte que ma fin arrive. Si elle peut être utile, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Si elle nous fait gagner la guerre, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Si je peux donner ma vie pour qu'Harry ait une chance de vivre la sienne, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Je n'hésite plus depuis longtemps de toute façon.

* * *

Bien des années plus tard, Harry nommera son second enfant Albus Severus, en l'hommage des deux plus grands directeurs que Poudlard ait eu.


End file.
